Where Does Your Heart Lie?
by SweetNightmares
Summary: "In the ocean, under a rock, in the sky, in a volcano or better yet… in the hands of a certain fire bender? Tell me, where does your hear lie?"
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "In the ocean, under a rock, in the sky, in a volcano or better yet… in the hands of a certain fire bender? Tell me, where does your hear lie?"

(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED 10/9/12)

* * *

Where Does Your Heart Lie

Chapter 1

Liar

"_Would of came back for you,__  
__I just needed time,__  
__To do what I have to do.__  
__Caught in a life,__  
__I can't let it go, whether that's right,__  
__I will never know.__  
__Hope you forgive me, never meant wrong,__  
__Tried to be patient and waited to long,__  
__But I woulda came back, but I woulda came back..."_

* * *

**_Katara's POV_**

My eyes remained plastered on the soft cold earth ground. I could not remember how or when was the last time I have ever truly felt alone? Aren't I alone right now? Yes, I am, though it's different than before. I feel… empty; empty knowing that I have no one to run to with my problems or fears anymore.

_Shut up Katara, you are exaggerating._

True.

Closing my eyes, I knew it's not the same anymore. A single person, of course, that is what I am. Yet here I am, surrounded by people who treat me with love and respect, but in reality they are gone. Luckily for my foolish hope not dead, but married. The word I fear, married.

_Married_!

Married!

_Married_…

It ranged in my head, like a lovely bell ringing for the happiness of eternity, fulfilled with enjoyment. Who knew six years after the war could lead to the m-word. No, no, no. It's just a silly thought. I mean, look where I'm standing now... In the dirt, at night, in the middle of nowhere, you lunatic. Oh yes how lovely, complaining about how the m-word disturbed me greatly.

_Sign_…

It disturbed me so much that I had to leave Toph and Aang's wedding early. Yes, they are as an official ma-m-word couple today. It was beautiful seeing them walking together, surrounded by hand craft earth decorations. Wooden detailed designed tables where placed, as of chairs too. A set up of a wide variety of food was also available, nuts, pumpkins, squash, green vegetables, and some meat, knowing Aang was a little sensitive when it came to meat, of course with his vegetarian self.

Decorations of a soft and not too dark green representing the Earth Kingdom and vivid yet burnt orange for air were everywhere. Glitter on the floor and curtains making a light welcoming elegant look were also pleasing. Toph wore a gorgeous silk robe and under it was her dress. Long, elegant and lime green and orange embroider designed flowers running up a mere twelve inches from the dress's end and up. Her makeup was dazzling too. To me, it was a Toph I have never seen before, a taken and happy Toph. It was rare to even see her like that. As for Aang, they both had matching outfits to be exact. Quite cute I recall.

I was truly excited and happy for them. Aang realized that I could never return his affections for me. I never saw him as a romantic interest but like a younger brother, a sibling, a friend who I will always help and support whenever he needs me. He was upset when I gave him "no" as an answer but what made me not to feel so guilty about was that he accepted my choice and moved on… moved onto Toph.

Flashback

"Katara, I am so glad you made it." He rushed to me and gave me that unforgettable wide and generous smile he would always display.

"Aang, I'm so happy for you and Toph! Here I brought you two a gift." I handed him the small white box that was about the size of my palm… pretty small.

"What is it?" Aang shook the box, tilting his head to the left and looked at me curiously while his fingers made their way to the box's string.

"Wait, I can't tell you, nor you can't open it. I want you to open it with Toph."

"Toph!" He shouted into the air.

The short newlywed earth bender made her way towards us. I embraced her as she embraced me. Her long hair was down, and half of it on her left side, swept back from falling forward with an elegant white lotus flower. She looked stunning and really grew up after in the past couple of years since the war had passed.

"Hello Sugar Queen!" And yet her character never changed.

"Toph, Katara got us this gift but I can't open it alone, I need you to open it with me so I can see what it is." The blind girl stared at him as if she could see his face with pure humor. Well the girl could hear right? Aang handed Toph the box placing her fingers where the string were, slowly pulling them. Seriously, Aang looked like he was going to die, knowing that Toph was teasing him by going extra but I mean, extra slow.

What seem like centuries, the string was off, leaving Aang to open the box, he pulled out a pair of matching necklaces.

"Well… what is it?" Toph questioned blinking at Aang multiple times waiting for his reply but I decided to speak up instead.

"They're handmade necklaces I made. I made a pair for when Suki and Sokka got… married." I said it, oh La, I need some water. Both benders caught up with the tension with my voice but ignored it anyway.

"They are beautiful!" Aang exclaimed. He took one and placed it over his neck after he took the other and placed it over his wife's. It was long and had two colored stones stuck together, an emerald and a garnet. It was shaped in a round way that created a ying and yang symbol. I was too proud of the art work.

"Awww you didn't have too Sugar Queen!" Toph said while gliding her fingers and feeling for the rock material against her chest. I looked at them once more, happy. Happy in that moment, in which, I was too.

"I need some fresh air."

"Why?" Toph questioned me while rapidly blinking like she did with Aang.

"I feel like staring at the moon." Lair, liar, lair. I always lied.

_To just get away for a while right?_

Yes.

"Ok sure, there are a few balconies you can go to or if you wanna walk well, the garden is open for you." Toph smiled at while Aang nodded his head. I excused myself into the night.

This feels wrong.

_Keep walking Tara._

Yes, keep walking.

_Walk it all away._

End of flash back.

Suki and Sokka's matching necklaces where different however. I made them out of peridot and turquoise. It seemed like a simple yet nice combinations. They two were happy as well when I gave them the necklace gift.

As generous as I am, I decide to make one for Zuko and Mai's wedding too. Bloostone and carnelian was the choice of rocks for them. The red and black suited them. Well, it was what first popped in my head when I thought Mai and Zuko together.

_Liar._

I kept walking with my eyes closed. I did not lie to myself. I just don't want show it. I feel something every time I look, hear, or talk about Zuko. My world seems to go round, and round. A fear invoking beneath my soul hoping that the never ending spins would come to a pause. All of this caused a tingling sensation form in my lower abdomen, and a smile couldn't seem to fade.

No I am not in love with him… nor infatuated.

_Liar._

I can't be, it can't be… he is an engaged man.

_So, things happened._

Like what, Mai going away somehow?

_Yes._

I can't believe I am arguing with myself.

_No Tara, it's not arguing, just talking to yourself is what it's called…_

La, save me.

"Ow!" I stumbled on a rock. Where the hell am I going? I don't know. I knew it was going to be Zuko and Mai's wedding will be tomorrow but I have no way of getting to the Fire Nation in such a short amount of time. I shook my head at the mistake I made knowing that I should have stayed at Ba Sing Se with Toph, Aang, Suki, and my brother. They all could have found a way of getting to the Fire Nation by somehow feeding Appa a super food… or something.

_Stupid Tara._

No! Stupid wedding planners and sages for arranging these dates. Its either, go to the Avatar's wedding or Fire Lord's.

_Tara, you know well you rather go to the Fire Lord's to oppose of it._

"I would never do that." I need to stop being so loud.

_It's mean, selfish, and immature._

I stumbled again but this time I feel hard against the floor. My body felt cold, too cold. I quickly regained my strength and tried to stand back up but I couldn't. It felt as if some force was withholding me. Putting all their weight on me, it was getting hard to breath.

"It's been a while huh, Ka-ta-ra." That voice, it echoed loudly as if I were in metal corridors. Listening to it, day, and night. I felt the pressure die off, and stood up as quickly as I could and turned to face them. I felt all my strength devour as I was on the floor again with my knees sustaining me, and hands on the ground. My eyes didn't remove it's sight from the ground until I composed myself and decoded the voice of the owner. That was when my head snapped up to look at them.

My heart stopped. Everything stopped. The wind blowing, water running, earth rotating around the sun, the fire burning, time itself, all elements and the blood in my veins, La watching over me, Yue watching over me, Tui, my mother watching over me. It had all stopped at that moment when I looked into their eyes. Evil and deceiving eyes that I thought were long gone-eyes in which I fell for and right then did again, but I was wrong.

_It's because you lie._

That's when my world stopped and went black.

* * *

Reviews on what you think please and thank you!

-**SweetNightmares**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer for the whole story:** I DON'T own ATLA

(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! AS OF 10/9/12)

* * *

Chapter 2

The Lonely Fire Lord

"_Darling what is going on?__  
__Honestly that never happened__ ,__  
__Lying is your favorite passion.__  
__Leave me, go where you belong.__  
__Higher heels and lipstick napkins__ ,_

___dying is your latest fashion."_

* * *

The rising sun enlightened every dark corner of his room. He was more than touched by it himself. Thus, feeling the rays of heat sink deep into his pale skin caused his eyes to crack open. He scanned the velvet colored with gold design of the four large walls he was in. Nothing but comfort he felt. Still halfway asleep, he managed to make his way towards the door that led to the bathroom.

Water ran along his face, it was the last night, last morning, and possibly last time he would ever be alone in his room. Commitment did not scare him at all. He was loyal and serious about his word. He felt passionate for those whom he cared for and held strong beliefs along with his ideas. That was the man who he matured out of his boiling blood to be. Before, he was known to be useless, angry, and a pure failure. He was actually not. The Fire Nation's former prince let all these opinionated ideas swallow him and spit him out as a lie, but it all changed when he crossed fate with the Avatar.

_Forgiveness_

He believed he had to go through in order to accept himself before others could accept him, and he did so. His internal conflict was resolved, expanding his horizons about... well everything. He was happier, let's put it that way. A new person evolved that would commit to his country, friends, people, beliefs, and soon to be wife.

Returning to his king sized bed alone, he laid alone. Today is the official day that the Fire Lord will be not alone anymore but with the Fire Lady at the beginning of sunset. Excitement rushed all over him as he thought about how today's events will go. Sure Zuko loves Mai dearly but…

"Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to make sure you are up and ready for today's event. Here I brought you breakfast and some tea. Non-sweetened because you're so picky about it too." Iroh came in sounding like a nanny.

_Great_!

It was possibly his last breakfast in bed too. Zuko nodded his head as a way of saying "thank you" to his uncle. Iroh placed the tray of food on his night stand and sat next to him. Iroh still held his Same appearance not having to given signs of aging in the past few years since the fall of his brother. He was proud, Zuko was who he was destined to turn out to be. A man of true honor. Smiling, he laid on his nephew's bed as if it were his own.

"You seem upset Zuko… is something bothering you?" Iroh looked curious at his nephew's silence. He was expecting Zuko to be well out of bed or already doing something instead of lying there.

"No, it's nothing really." The Fire Lord brushed off.

"Are you sure?" He did not want to be so pushy with him asking a bunch load of blunt questions. Iroh still contained a mellow concerned voice, never demanding.

Zuko closed his eyes. He knew if he looked up or down, Iroh would catch his lie. Side, to side wouldn't help either, it was too fishy. It was a skill he attempt to build with everyone, even with Mai.

"It's just that, I stood up late last night doing some last minute paper work and I'm sort of tired…"

"And…?" The elderly man questioned as he a raised eyebrow. Zuko blinked too rapidly

"I just feel bad that I wasn't abel to make it to the Aang and Toph's wedding."

"Oh oh I see." Iroh nodded and closed his eyes. He knew that this was not the only thing bothering him. There was more, but he would leave it for later. He decided it was enough of questioning his nephew and stood up to leave, stretching as he just got out of hibernation.

"Well instead of killing time this way, we should be killing time by preparing. Servants will be here any minute to assist you. Oh, and I have to tell Fat to prepare the catering service. I'll be back in a few hours!" Iroh walked out of his nephew's private bedroom with a wide grin.

Zuko stood up moments later, he heard the servants knock on his door.

This is going to a long day.

* * *

"That is not the color I wanted." Her eyes looked at the servant who brought her sample of the red and orange colored flowers. She blinked rapidly and contained her anger by breathing a few times.

Inhale… exhale.

"But Lady Mai, they are beautiful."

"These are hibiscus, and I clearly asked for marigolds with dark red roses." Mai looked down at the short male servant. He looked fearful but she didn't show anger or hate. Nothing, no emotion what so ever just the composed flawless structure she always had.

"Please make that arrangement to change them, or else. That is all I am asking for. Thank you." With that, the future Fire Nation Lady turned her heel and made her way towards her room. She sat in her dresser and looked in the vanity. Mai didn't like it when other people would touch her. The whole idea of servants helping was okay, but she was pretty picky when it came to them invading privacy.

"Mai!" Mai slightly jumped.

Privacy was so golden.

"Yes Ty Lee?" Mai asked. The brown eyed acrobat was nearly bouncing while walking her way into Mai's room. Her smile was radiant as her eyes were too. Ty Lee had on her Kyoshi warrior outfit since she decided to stay on the island and became a teacher. She taught ad trained young girls the art of chi blocking and other fighting techniques she had up her sleeve.

"I just wanted to know how you're feeling and if you needed help with anything you know, like doing your makeup or something?"

"Weren't you supposed to be helping setting up roof decorations?" Mai blinked rapidly as she brushed her long black silk straight hair. Ty Lee walked over towards her and pulled a chair as she sat next to her.

"I did that already. I did the ballroom, halls, and the garden." Ty Lee said. Mai put her brush down and looked to her left at her long time best friend, wondering why she still had that green get up of hers on.

"The garden doesn't have a roof…" Mai began to wonder off but was cut by the brunette.

"Well I meant I decorated it. You know, glitter, and stuff like that." Ty Lee said. Both girls abruptly jumped as the door somewhat busted open.

Privacy was golden. Mai thought again.

"Lady Mai, your three dresses are here!" The women holding the dresses looked more excited than Mai. Ty Lee had a wide grin on her face. Mai stood up and took them from the servant's hand. Analyzing them for approval she turned to look at her servant's pitch black eyes filled with concern and wonder.

"Thank you." Mai said quietly.

"Do you need help?" The young lady asked while Mai pouted her mouth.

"No thank you, I have Ty Lee here to help me." She shut the door somewhat in a rude way and placed the material on her bed, as Ty Lee stood up very energetically.

"Yay, I get to do something!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Don't count on it before I change my mind." Mai sarcastically replied. Ty Lee smiled and threw a pillow at her. Caught off guard, Mai squeaked and darted daggers towards her friend with an annoyed look. The brunette smirked and dogged them. The future Fire Lady smiled.

"Two can play at that game." The jet black haired woman playfully challenged. Ty Lee giggled. She loved bringing out Mai's other side.

"Ty Lee, I don't know why or how I am feeling this, I don't even know if I have proof but I feel like I'm being watched." Mai said out of the blue.

"Watched?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Yes watched." Mai blinked and looked out of her balcony of a few seconds and closed it. She sat back on the stool of her vanity.

"How so?"

"Well, I wake up in the middle of the night for no reason, and I am not the type of person to wake up at night except for that time when we we're younger and we're being ambushed." Ty Lee stood silent and thought of an answer for her friend. Mai was a very alert yet heavy sleeper. The sense of danger would activate when trouble was near, and these past few nights have evoked the sense within her.

"Maybe its Zuko watching over you?" Mai's face changed to a blank one, then annoyed one.

"No." Mai replied bluntly.

"Why not?" Ty Lee asked.

"He wouldn't, cause that's a pretty dumb assumption." Mai answered.

"Maybe you're just nervous or something. Plus, your aura is just grey with a tint of pink." Ty Lee gave her reason. Mai signed and sat down as her happy go lucky friend made her way towards her. She brushed her long black locks behind her shoulder, before beginning to powder pale face.

* * *

Honey brown hair swung its way down the corridors of the Fire Nation Palace. Her slanted honey eyes like her hair where captivating. She held documents and paper work that would be soon submitted to the Fire Lord and placed in his office. Opening the door, her eyes searched for anyone in the room as she locked it behind her.

"Linda?" Her eyes widen as her back was turned to the voice that called her name.

"Iroh." She turned to face him with the papers in her hand to show that she did have something to do her other than meddle.

"What can I do for you Linda? Tea?" Iroh asked.

"I came to drop off some paper work and files for the Fire Lord. I know today is a very busy day that won't involve reviewing them but I thought I should do so before I forget and yes I would like some tea." Linda stood still but held her posture. Her plan was ruined.

Iroh examined the Fire Nation noble woman's words, and tone of voice she used.

"Hmm… of course. Here" Iroh grabbed china made tea cup and poured jasmine for himself and the young girl. She walked towards him and grabbed the tea while then, making her way towards the door.

"Thank you I'll be on my way." She bowed while averting her gaze, leaving the room, and closing the door behind her.

**_Fail._**

Linda threw the tea out the window waited around the corner for Iroh to leave. After what seemed to be ten minutes or so, he left.

Satisfaction boiled through her veins as she made her way back to the door to find it locked.

Fool thinks I don't have a key. She thought and unlocked the red with gold colored door.

Back inside, where she was just in slightly fifteen minutes ago, were books all over the place. Each placed on bookshelves, sort of like a mini library of any subject especially Fire Nation History. Portraits of past royalty and some Avatars were hung on the walls. Two large windows covered by long velvet silk curtains with gold Fire Nation symbol designs, on both left and right sides that caused light to enter. In the middle was Zuko's desk where all his paperwork sat. The pale woman walked over and smirked while she looked through Zuko's recent writings and documents.

"Bingo." She whispered to herself as she took the parchment and left the room and locked it behind her.

* * *

Mai looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was completely done. Red like yet pink blush speared across her porcelain face. Her eyes had heavy eyeliner with a natural shadow. Her lips had a red like glow, just like her blush. She felt like a clown but shrugged it off and smiled in an odd way when looking towards Ty Lee who was panicking on what to wear. The cheerful young woman picked random clothing out of her closet and brought them to Mai's room asking for her opinion on each set.

"What about this one?"

"It's too short." Mai replied. The brown eyed acrobat took off the short cottoned material dress.

"Didn't you specifically showed me one a few months ago and said 'Mai, this is what I am going to wear your wedding day!'." Mai mocked her while her voice when a few octaves high.

Ty Lee squared her eyes and tried to remember.

And it ranged a bell.

"Yes, yes, yes. I remember. I just forgot what I was holding."

Mai went over to her set of clothing and began looking through her things. She pulled out a long silk bright burgundy dress with the fire nation symbol printed on the bottom half. It was haltered style and had an opening on both right and left sides causing leg exposure up till the mid-thigh.

"This one." Mai handed the dress towards her friend as Ty Lee became thrilled.

"I'm going to go get ready myself." She rejoiced leaving Mai.

"Ok, I'll see you later and if not, at the ceremony."

Ty Lee stopped and had the sudden urge to embrace Mai. Her arms wrapped around the tall noble woman. Mai did not seem stiff at all but embraced her long time friend back. Ty Lee didn't know why she did this. She had a kind heart, and generous soul, but it felt like it was the last time she was going to see Mai… or see her this way.

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you, and I hope you enjoy today, and the rest of your new life that you will start officially at sunset. I'm glad to be your friend." Her classic smile sunk into her friend's pale skin. It has been giving her warmth for the past few years of their friendship. She smiled back, returning the love.

"Thank you Ty Lee. I feel the same way. I'm glad you are here. I would have been nice to have Azula with us but…"

"Let's not talk about that, we just have to embrace the good things now."

_True._

"Yes. I was thinking I'm going to go talk to Zuko."

"Sure I'll be on my way; I need to do last minute preparations. See you later!" Ty Lee picked up her belongings and made her way out of the room.

Mai left the room and made her way towards Zuko's. She looked at the decorations Ty Lee, servants, and hired workers that had put up. They matched her flowers that she had requested earlier. Happy, she felt at the change of flowers that was done. Suddenl she, she looked to notice there were no roses. She frowned but brushed it off since fall was approaching in a couple of months, and it was reasonable to understand the lack of roses during this late in the summer. After walking a few corridors that felt like forever, she was in front of his door. Knocking.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer.

Mai didn't want to open the door. She knew better, and was taught better. Her days with Azula were different. She didn't care what she was doing. As long as she did not disrespect her herself, family, customs, and The Fire Nation, it was all okay.

_Traditional much_.

"Mai?" Zuko's voice ranged like sacred bells behind her. She turned to face him.

"Zuko."

"Yes?" Zuko questioned her in a childish yet concerned manner. He liked toying with her. He got more comfortable with all the time they have spent. Before, he wouldn't have done that, yet, now he knows about her other hidden side. She looked at him. Blankly didn't reply. Moments passed. Mai looked lost for words. She had it right in her head.

"Mai?"

"Oh um… I just wanted to see you before the wedding ceremony..." she paused remembering a theory her mother said. 'Seeing your bride or husband to be before your wedding on your wedding day is bad luck!' She bit her lip and continued. "and I wanted to say that…"

"Yes." He questioned.

"I feel like I'm being watched." Bluntly her words echoed into his ears.

"Watched?"

"Yes, watched." His reaction was the same as Ty Lee's. Mai inhaled and began to prepare her explanation. "I feel watched because, I wake up in the middle of the night for no reason, and I am not the type of person to do so, unless I sense danger. I was well wondering if… this is embarrassing." Frustrated, she clenched her teeth.

"What is?" Zuko questioned.

"That if you were watching me… Ty Lee assumed it but I'm not sure." Zuko stared at Mai emotionlessly and then did a low chuckle. Mai blushed, and it was not just the blush she was wearing.

"No, I find it amusing because we have a high security, and if someone was watching you or planning something against you, I would have stopped them by now." Zuko placed a warm hug around his soon to be wife's frame.

"Really?"

"Yes." Zuko rested his head on her shoulder and looked up and thought about the time. "We need to get going, and you need to get dressed."

Mai nodded her head and left Zuko. She walked back to her room but still had the sensation of being watched.

The dark eyed girl kept turning her head back. Her eyes felt like they were going in carousels. Round, and round, and never ending. She reached her room and pulled on the knob to step into her room.

She changed into her first dress. The wedding ceremony one, it was traditional white colored with a veil. Stepping into the vanity, the young woman stared at herself. She still felt like a clown not being used to the whole makeup thing, but that didn't really matter.

"Mai!" Mai looked up and made her way towards the scream of her name outside of her door. She opened it only to find her brother bleeding.

"Tom-tom, are you ok? What happened?" She kneeled down to her seven year old brother's level. Mai looked at his wound across his check.

'It looks like if a dagger sliced right threw him, and I know well Tom-tom is not too clumsy to fall and scratch himself. He might be a troublemaker but not an idiot.' Mai thought to herself and began massaging his cut.

"Who did this to you?" Mai asked. Her questioned was answered when a dagger came flying towards her and the young boy. Mai managed to act fast, pushing Tom-tom forward as she leaned her body weight back slightly. Her eyes looked to her right. An average height, and about two inches shorter than her masked figure stood before them. Their whole body was covered allowing them to keep their sexual identity a secret.

Knowing Mai, she pulled out a few pairs of sharp stilettos from her chest, and inner thighs. With a blink of an eye, she threw them at her opponent. The masked figure attempted to avoid them. Mai grunted and with full speed, lashing out more daggers to cause a distraction. This time, she had control, and was able to pin the enemy down into the cold and hard floor.

"Identify yourself before I have your head." Mai spat and held both of the masked mystery's arms above their head and pressed all her body weight onto them. She felt their body, it was soft and slender. Not hard or masculine's like a man's. Mai's face had no emotion but determination. Seeking who would hurt her brother, and herself. ER grip tighten, feeling that her enemy would escape.

'She's most defiantly a woman…' Mai thought to herself as she never kept her eyes off of the body beneath hers.

"I was expecting you to do something like this." Mai's eyes widen when she recognized the voice. The mask enemy took this as an opportunity and switched their positions. The noblewoman's mouth was covered by the masked figure's hand as another held a dagger across her check running smoothly along to her neck. Mai's eyes held a sharp glare at them but widen when they took off their mask a portion of their mask. Their eyes shall haunt her vision forever.

"You may look stronger than me but you are not wiser than me." Mai gazed into their eyes, almost gold like Zuko's but more of a hazel, hazel eyes. "I've always wanted to do this, but never had the balls till now." She grinned, while the dark haired girl beneather her whimpered.

Mai didn't give up however. The tall noble woman took her free hands and began chocking the person above her. The masked mystery stood up before it got too out of hand and grabbed one of Mai's weapons. With a fierce move, the dark figure managed to outsmart Mai by pretending to throw her dagger back at her. Instead, the masked figure moved her mask slightly upward, allowing them to show their pouty mouth and blew flames fire. This time the figure grabbed Mai by her collar. The knife along her jaw line dangerously, and began moving south, eventually slitting her precious throat. Though, that was not enough, her heart was next.

"I wouldn't mind the back you know. Backstabber!" Mai spat out.

With a quick second she plastered the dagger into the most important and electrical organ that sustained her.

Her heart.

"As you wish, my never to be Fire Lady." Smirking she turned Mai around, and dashed the weapon into her back leaving it there.

The masked mystery stood up and looked down at Mai's lifeless body.

_Pathetic_. They thought.

The masked killer's head ranged and turned quickly to where Tom-tom was. He was gone nothing but the trace of his blood was stained on the floor. The unknown fire bender began running the other way down the hallway.

_'Fuck! I'm screwed! I need to get out of here!'_

**Silence**.

* * *

"What do you mean she is dead?!" He asked, nearly spilling his tea all over the paperwork. The room began to feel hot, very hot.

"She is dead. D-e-a-d, dead." The guard looked held a serious face while trying to explain the news to Iroh. He looked down then directly at the guard. His head shook. Nothing was going right. The guard nodded his head until Iroh spoke.

"Well, now there is nothing to do but to call everything off." Iroh bit his lip. He was pretty damn excited but he knew something was going to end up perfectly wrong. If the food was going to arrive late, the decorations fell off, or if the bride to be was going to be murdered? Eh, events such as these had to be taken seriously.

"There's only thirty minutes left, Sir. Everyone is here, everything is set up. How can we just call if off? Fire Lord Zuko is already possibly downstairs where the wedding ceremony is going to take place? He will be infuriated!" The guard questioned him while a wave of horror set upon his face

"You do have a point Shoji but how are we going to have a wedding without a bride?"

"… We both know that question but the questions we need to ask are different. The answers to all of this mess is finding out who in Roku's name did it and why did they do it." Shoji stated. He looked down closing his eyes as he thought deeply.

"I don't know what Zuko's reaction will be? I mean like you said, he would be infuriated..." Iroh questioned the young man.

"Wait… wouldn't he be upset or angry?" Shoji asked.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty off this morning like if he just didn't want to go through this. I tried decoding him, but it didn't work. He only told me that he felt bad for missing the Avatar's wedding…" Iroh signed. "But, I know there's more to his mind than what it seems. Something else is bothering him and I'm guessing, Mai."

"Do you think he killed Mai?" The young guard questioned. The middle aged man turned pale and looked at Shoji like he was seriously mentally ill.

"No, never. Zuko wouldn't find murder as the answer to escape, especially on loved ones." Iroh replied calmly.

"I'm guessing we should stop this then, right?" Shoji asked.

"Of course, let me have just one more cup of tea to calm these nerves down." Iroh poured more tea into his cup while offering Shoji a cup also. Both men drank the warm substance while staring out of the window and into where the ceremony was going to be held.

"Uncle?!" Zuko had burst through the door. Both Iroh and Shoji nearly spilled their tea.

_Great timing._

"Zuko?" Iroh asked. Shoji raised his left index finger to dismiss himself, but Iroh placed his hand on the soldier's shoulder ensuring him to stay.

"I was in my office and found that one of my documents went missing that was on my desk. I was wondering if you had placed it somewhere." Zuko stated.

Both tea loving men shared glances while Zuko stood there, bewildered.

_Are you serious?_

They thought it was concern about Mai's incident. Iroh had to bring it up sooner than later.

"No I was in your office a few hours ago arranging the files for your marriage, but never touched your desk." Iroh stopped, but decided to continue. "Zuko, I need to tell you something."

Zuko nodded his head. Shoji was done with his tea and decided to pour himself some more, wanting to avoid the Fire Lord's reaction as Iroh inhaled.

"Mai is dead. Tom-tom told the guards who found her body in front of her bedroom." The middle aged man looked down. He closed his eyes and opened them. He did not feel the room heat up. Shoji bit his lip while his tea cup hugged his lips, slowly sipping, waiting for his Lord's reaction. Zuko didn't show any emotion. He too was looking at the floor.

"Excuse me." Zuko turned his heel and rushed to his room.

Then and there, both Iroh and Shoji felt the hallway heat up. It was pure inferno out there.

* * *

Sorry that Katara didn't make an appearance in this chapter, but she will in chapter three. *evil smile

Please review, I would like to read your comments.

So I did some editing on chapter one.

-Thank you **Densharr**for correcting me.

-I'll try to update as soon as possible **Yuuki Sakurai**.

-And, yes. I will continue **MADam-Hatter.**

-Thank you other reviewers!

This chapter is dedicated to JessicaVirus!

Here is capitulo numero two. Enjoy!

-**SweetNightmares**


	3. Chapter 3

(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED 10/9/12)

* * *

Chapter 3

Questions & Answers

"_All of my hate cannot be found.__  
__I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming.__  
__So you can try to tear me down,__  
__Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming."_

* * *

She felt soreness throughout her whole entire body especially along her dorsal end. Katara jerked and shot her eyes open. The waterbender couldn't feel anything; her legs were tied together so she was unable to stand properly, along with her slender wrists that were strongly tied behind her back. With times like these, she just wishes she was a damn firebender to burn out of this situation. Lastly, she couldn't even see shit. Everything was darker than the night, completely bewildered in shadows.

Katara closed her eyes shut and shook her head rapidly. How the hell did she get here?

'All I remember was that I was walking, tripping, and then looking up... and… oh La.

"Hello Ka-ta-ra. You fell asleep on me last night and didn't let me introduce myself to you properly." He stood where the light was but had locked door behind him. His footsteps became closer and closer to where Katara was, though, she did not show any sign of fear. The sound of him saying her name confused her, as if they already knew each other. No... right?

"Who are you?" She spat at him.

"Oh you don't remember me? I'll make you remember then." Katara's eyes widen at the dark tone of the man's voice. He leaned in closer, and somehow in the dark, she was able to see his sharp yet fine features. That's when it all came back to her. The memories spilling through her mind, causing the rush of her blood creating adrenaline, soon to be fear. She froze completely and felt the numbness take over.

"But I thought you were DEAD!" She wanted to scream and find a way out.

"Well you thought wrong waterbender. Brain washed? Yes. Escaped? Yes. But killed?... Never." The brown eyed man said.

'Killed?... Never.' It replayed again and again in her mind like a taunting melody.

"Jet, get off of me!" Katara cried.

Jet continued to lean into the brunette who was closing her eyes. The former Freedom Fighter leaned forward, even further to capture her lips, but she opened her eyes. Aware, she jerked her head to the side only giving him access to her right cheek bone. Jet growled and forcefully cupped Katara's face, crashing into her lips. Whatever happens, she won't open her eyes or cry, she won't open her eyes and cry.

_Be strong._

"Look at me! Look at me Katara!" Jet demanded. He dipped his head into her neck and bit her soft caramel flesh causing the girl to give a soft scream.

"Never you sick prick!" At this point, she had her eyes open.

_Fail_.

"If that's how you feel then, fine! I didn't want to do this Katara, you see, I wanted to wait and make our relationship grow again but you leave me no choice. Stubborn lives always learn the harder way... and sadly, you are one of them." He spat at her.

The young man took off his red handkerchief that was tied onto his neck and tied it around Katara's mouth to keep her shut. If her eyes were daggers, Jet would be lying in a pool of blood by now. His hand roamed along her sides and back causing Katara's nervous system to respond by shivering at his touch. Fear came through her again as her eyes were shut tight. She won't give into him, and it was a promise, but her mind froze when she felt his hands touching the mountains of her breast. Jet grinned at her, menacingly.

"Give in, open your eyes again, and scream for me, Ka-ta-ra." He whispered while licking her ears. The blue eyed maiden shook her head to push him away, trying not to moan by biting into the handkerchief. The former Freedom Fighter took out a sharp blade from his boots and began tracing it along Katara's delicate face, down her neck, along her chest, abdominals and stopped above her core. The knife was shinning ever so brightly and beautifully. A dangerous weapon he held against her. He looked up at Katara lusting for her reaction.

'_Her fucking eyes are still closed!_' Jet thought to himself.

Jet rapidly moved the knife back up and cut open Katara's top along with her bindings. He drowned into her skin while his right hand toyed with her left breast, as the other hand was roaming in between her thighs. Katara began to sweat and scream. Whatever happens, she won't moan or cry from the unwanted pleasure. She won't moan or cry from the unwanted pleasure.

That when she felt him. Hopelessness had swallowed her whole as she felt his finger rubbing her core through the material of her bottoms.

"Stop!" Katara cried between screams.

Jet ignored her and grinned. He grabbed the knife and began tearing her bottoms only exposing her soft tanned skin. She was just left in her lower bindings. Katara felt cold but held back every drop of tear that wanted to fall. She wouldn't give in. Her hope sunk even ten feet deeper when she heard the knife tear apart her bindings that were no longer covering her womanhood. At this action, Katara's eyes opened to find Jet looking deeply at her with a sick desired look. The young woman had kept her thighs closely together but he forcefully spread them apart. She did not know whether to scream or cringe in fear when she felt his index finger slip inside of her.

It can't be happening. It shouldn't be.

Jet's hands roamed every inch of her body causing Katara to bite even harder into the handkerchief, but the brown eyed male quickened the pace of thrusts of his fingers, and added an extra finger. The blue eyed girl's lips had escaped a soft quiet moan. Jet's head jerked up to look at her, capturing her lips. Katara wanted to die, not only at that, but he began grinding on her. Before a blink of an eye, he was already naked.

* * *

Morning struck Fire Nation capital as Zuko paced back and forth in his room. Anger, hurt, and confusion were all he knew right now. His best fucking friends forever, never leaving his side. It was no surprise that he was already widely awake. Still the question bothered him like a fly on the wall that was just there watching him.

_**Who** killed Mai?_

Indeed it was a difficult question to answer. No one was there to witness the incident but Tom-tom, who seemed to be acting fairly odd at the moment. Iroh had visited his nephew's bedroom last night with information over Mai's incident and how Tom-tom was feeling. Turns out, the kid had forgotten everything. It was impossible and crazy to Zuko on how on Earth can a young child who had witnessed the death of his older sister forget everything.

Unfortunately no one honestly knew the answer to that question.

Now Tom-tom is under high security. Anywhere and everywhere he goes there is always more than one guard with him, up to four to be exact. There were two on each side, one behind, and lastly, one in front leading his way. He might as well be called the "New Young Fire Lord". At this thought, Zuko had a soft small smile on his face. It was practically somewhat very exaggerating to him, though Iroh assumed that if they were after Mai, they might have Tom-tom as a prey next. To the Fire Lord, it was a weak assumption because the assassin clearly could have killed Tom-tom if he or she had the chance, but who knows. Zuko managed to agree just to keep his almost brother-in-law safe.

"Oh Zuko, I brought you some tea and more information, but this time it on "how Mai was killed"." Iroh gave the hot cup of tea to his nephew as they both stepped out to Zuko's extravagant and complex marbled balcony. It might as well be a mini backyard patio.

"Go on." The young man said.

"Well due to her body's conditions at death results show, a right lateral slit at the throat, not too deep but severe enough for blood loss. Two stabs, one in the left ventricle and the other hit the septum of her heart." Iroh looked at the sun along with his nephew as he spoke.

"I still don't understand."

"But you were educated about anatomy, how could you forget?" Iroh questioned.

"No not that uncle. I don't understand how Mai would let someone kill her so easily on the spot and who the hell would want to kill Mai?"

"Well, Mai was a strong fire noble who had years of training but you never know if the person she went up against was a skilled assassin who does killing for a living." Iroh explained.

"Yes and?" Zuko wanted to know the other answer to his question.

"I cannot make a false assumption or idea of that Zuko. If I tried I won't have true evidence but evidence from my point of view."

"Tell me your point of view then." Zuko said.

"First we do not know if this assassin is female or male. If male, it seems to me pretty out of hand and I have no conclusions to why. If female, it seems to me it was out of aggression or jealousy." Iroh spoke.

"Why?" The young man took the nearest chair to sit.

"Because, this all happened on your wedding day and before the ceremony at sunset. I have a feeling it just had to do with your marriage with Mai." The elder man took a seat beside his beloved nephew.

"Intervention." Zuko's eyes lit up.

"Yes, but not the commerce or economic definition." Iroh grinned while Zuko chuckled.

"So political and or personal." Zuko suggested.

"Yes my nephew, possibly something like that." Iroh smiled and took a lean back on his chair.

"I need to contact team Avatar." Zuko's facial expressions changed from a mellow to a determined one.

"And why is that?" Iroh closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"It's been a while since I've seen them."

"I see. Oh and I've also have noticed how you look at the young Lady Katara too." Iroh teased.

"Wh-what?" Zuko turned away even though Iroh's eyes were still closed and still had a smile plastered on his face."

"Mhm it's kind of too hot out here Zuko, isn't it?" Iroh had popped his left eye open to see a blushing Zuko but quickly closed it.

"No uncle, I don't think it's too hot out here. I think it's perfectly fine. It's the perfect weather to take a calm walk or vacation." Zuko leaned back and closed his eyes just like his uncle.

"You do have a point." Iroh said. And that is what I wanted to hear too young Zuko. The elder man thought to himself and grinned at the possibilities crossing his mind about his nephew's future.

* * *

Her eyes witnessed everything she can see. Any little detail she would capture and it would be stored in her perfect memory. Her ears hear anything from miles away. Taste, touch, clairvoyance, every sense was she had balanced and stayed truly in touch with. It took time for her but with enough concentration, meditation, and experience, the brunette became an expert. An invincible and gorgeous creature she was. Little did most know that within her beauty lied lunacy. A dark character within her she knew how to control and when to use it. And there she stood. On the balcony of the Fire Lord's office, bellow the Fire Lord's bedroom hearing and taking in every word being said by both Iroh and Zuko. Smirking, she held a small black with velvet dagger while tracing her high cheek bones, full lips, and delicate heart shaped face, then jaw line. In the other hand, she held a white handkerchief covered with wet scarlet stains.

"Linda why are these men dead?" Tom-tom asked.

"Because Tom-tom, I asked you if you liked people following you around and watching you're every move, and you had said no." Linda said. She faced the young boy, shoving the clean weapon into the pocket of her robes.

"Oh ok, may I ask who killed them?" Tom-tom asked.

"A crazy psycho path, but don't worry Tommy, you're safe from the lunatic. If you need help I am here to protect you." She began making her way to the dead, bodies cleaning up the evidence that they were even there. Four soldiers that could not take down a woman. Four soldiers protecting Tom-tom with their lives, until the end. Which came very quickly.

"Really? But what about the others? What about my sister, Mai?" Tom-tom looked at the book he was reading. The fire noble rolled her eyes and sat next to the dark haired boy.

"Well, I don't know about them or that. All I know is that I am here to help you and guide you if you need help" The hazel eyed woman purred. She leaned into his forehead, assuring her words.

"Thank you Linda. You are so pretty, inside and out." Tom-tom smiled.

"You are very much welcomed and thank you. Now can you promise me something?" Linda asked as she stood up.

"Yes anything what is it?"

"Stay in here until Zuko or Iroh comes and do not tell anyone I was in here with you. You know nothing of me. Okay do I make myself clear?" Linda ordered nicely.

"Yes I promise, if you promise to buy me ice cream, oh and fire flakes too!" He happily shouted as she cringed at the sound of his high pitched voice.

"Okay so then we have a deal young Tommy. I promise then." Linda said.

"PINKY PROMISE!" Tom-tom yelled even louder and extended his pinky.

"Shhhh! okay okay." The woman extended her pinky to the boy and sealed their promise.

"Okay then! Then and done." Linda walked towards the book shelve and took one of the books that labeled on it "History of The Earth Kingdom".

'And before I forget' Linda walked back to Zuko's desk and looked at his recent documents. Scanning through the massive papers, she helplessly searched for the one she was looking for.

'Mhm… economics, economics, economics, ah okay bingo, political.'

Placing the book and document inside her robe the fire noble walked out swaying her hips back and forth.

"Bye Tommy, you be good okay and don't forget our promise." She waved.

"Okay. Bye bye Linda."

Linda smirked and made her way down the hallway, quietly skipping, but in a happy fashion.

* * *

"Aang, why do I have the feeling something is terribly wrong and it's just not one thing, it is multiple things." The clear eyed newlywed woman lied down beside her husband. She felt his heartbeat; it was slow and peaceful like always. Closing her eyes and relaxing just as his pulse was, she did the same as he. Toph showed affection through playfully teasing people she cared about. Sarcasm for humor too, but when it came to showing concern, she showed it, there and then. Her relationship with Aang grew deep a year or two after the war. She noticed Katara's distance when Aang poured his heart onto her glass that did not want to be full. Toph being Toph, decided to be the glass for him to pour his love unto. People did not expect them being a couple, but when it came down to it, they seemed pretty abroad me and comparable with one another. He would calm her rocky personality that was filled with courses of change just like the Mother Earth itself, and she would excite him and bring such life into his tranquility, causing it to be... exciting.

"Does it have to do with us." The Avatar asked.

"Not entirely, but it has to do with the people who revolve around us." Toph said. Aang frowned.

"I wonder how Zuko's wedding went." He said, somewhat changing the direction of where the conversation was going.

"Me too, we should write to Sparky and visit, oh and bring gifts for Miss Glooms too." Aang laughed at her nickname for Mai.

"Miss Glooms?" He questioned smiling at her.

"Yes Miss Glooms… Twinkle Toes." She smiled back feeling his warmth pour on her.

"Okay, we'll write him letting him know we shall visit."

"I wonder what Sugar Queen is doing. We all need a team Avatar reunion. Hopefully she didn't actually leave Ba Sing Se." Toph said wonderingly. Aang looked at her curiously.

_**Where** was Katara anyway?_

"You seem out of character today?"

"Well I am an official married woman since yesterday night." She said blushing slightly. Aang took a hold of her hand interlocking his fingers in the spaces between her's where they had always fitted, ever do perfectly.

"Oh oh. I see." Aang smirked.

"Shut it." She playfully retorted.

"There's the woman I know and love." He smiled at her while Toph threw a pillow at him.

"I was just kidding!" Aang laughed. Toph was truly a deep and lovely earthquake.

* * *

Sorry it took me long to update. My glasses broke and I am clearly blind. *sad face.

Thank you for all the reviews so far. I truly appreciate it.

A nice way to end it. Yeah except for Katara's part

I am so mean to her but yet love her. Ha!

By the way… Happy Holidays everyone! I hope everyone got what they wanted! It was my goal to update on Christmas..

Any thoughts?

-**SweetNightmares**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Sorry for the super long delay… I was sadly abducted by aliens and they made me have a writer's block…

Zuko: Just get on with the story! *throws a fire ball at me*

Okay, okay, here's chapter four- Hey get back in the story Zuko!

Zuko: MAKE ME!

*Shoves Zuko into the story.

Enjoy!

(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED 10/9/12)

* * *

Chapter 4

Stomachs Oh So Squeamish

"_All that I'm wanted for,__  
__Although I wanted more.__  
__Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me."_

* * *

Katara ran as fast. She took off with intensive speed after she darted out of that disgusting man's shack or whatever you would want to call it. Her flight or fight senses responded once she saw her enemy bare and ready to steal what was right fully hers.

Her pride.

Her dignity.

Her sanity.

She did not dare to look back until she felt safe. Many thoughts wear trying to rape her mind but her conscious didn't let them in like she did with Jet. Her only objective was to flee. Flee as fast as you can. Shaking her head violently, the Water Tribe girl stumbled over a rock causing her to fall down flat on her face. Leaves, dirt, and random wooden twigs began to swim on her body as her long brown locks descended in every direction. Katara groaned and managed to lift herself up. She hoped Jet was far back and went the opposite direction. Shivers were being sent down her spine when she realized she was naked and exposed to the environment around her

_Well this is just great._

Warm tears began to swell in her eyes unintentionally cleansing stains of dirt off her face. Water was her born element, comforting and always there for her no matter what. Katara felt a sting of guilt at the fact of water being there for her. Where was she when her friends needed her? As the time flew by, she missed events due to her "duties" err… more like laziness. It was unlike her but she just didn't want to be around Aang, Toph, Suki, Sokka... or Zuko.

The thought of Zuko made her stomach twist and turn right now. A deep and secret attraction she always had for him developed as time went by. At first, she was in denial of it. It was something that was impossible to ever occur. The thought of even looking at him that way was wrong in every aspect. He had a girlfriend; he was a Prince, he was someone important to society (so was she) but… it was just that, he would never notice her, Katara kept her distance from her friends and him. It pained her knowing at a point they were all worried about her but through letters she insisted that she was just busy due to Southern Water Tribe issues that had to be dealt with and what not. To make matters even more difficult, he was going to marry Mai.

At first, Katara wasn't taken aback from the news, she knew it would happen sooner or later but a part of her had hope, believed and wanted to be wrong. Hoped for Zuko not to marry, believed he would ever consider her, and wanted to be wrong about hearing this news. She didn't want to feel empty or carless about it but she had to accept it.

A few hours passed as the young blue eyed girl kept walking hoping that she was not walking back or going in circles. Katara closed her eyes as she clearly replayed the science of how she escaped

_She felt numb. A second felt like eternity. Fear injected its poison into her mind not knowing what to do, what to expect or how to escape. Katara felt Jet's length poking her inner thigh as she winced at the thought. How could she have let this happen, WHY IS SHE LETTING THIS HAPPEN?_

_The blue eyed girl's mind quickly remembered something dangerous that she can hold against him. Bit her lip knowing that it was wrong but that it had to be done in order for her to escape. Katara closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing trying to feel Jet's pulse. After what felt like a few seconds she felt him._

_It was not a full moon, nor was she using her body but mind to control him. Jet's muscles tensed causing him to fall backwards into the cold floor. Still in control, Katara managed to get up as she saw the man stiff unable to move._

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Jet roared._

_With a free hand Katara opened her palm and closed it causing Jet to scream. She quickly reacted to his cry realizing what she had done. Katara had screamed herself and dashed out as quickly as possible._

_She was blood bending him..._

_Without a full moon, without her arms motioning to do so. But how did she do such a thing? The only explanation was a motor of defense that activated in her mind like Aang with the Avatar state. I didn't make sense to her but at this thought, it was reasonable._

_Breathing in the scent of the trees around her, she sat down and decided to rest for a while rather than standing. What would her friends think of the incident that happened to her? Would they help her? Would they seek out and arrest Jet? Better yet, would they even believe her that he was still alive? Yet, Katara didn't want them to bother in helping her. They were all busy with their lives. She was not important right now anyways._

"Ugh... Miss who are you and why are you naked?" Lost in her thoughts, Katara yelped and turned around to see who intruded her. She quickly covered her breast to see a small girl around ten years old. The girl had green Earth Kingdom clothes in somewhat a Kyoshi warrior style but not quite. Her light brown hair was long but tied into a long pony tail ending down her lower back. Honey eyes pierced into Katara's soul with such innocence and curiosity that were displayed.

"Well I guess you're mute, My name is Lan by the way." Lan offered a warm smile at Katara.

"I am Katara... Waterbending Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Katara replied. The young honey eye girl awed at Katara and for a moment and spoke

"Um Master Katara, why are you naked? I didn't know that was the way of the Southern Tribe?" Lan blushed and blinked rapidly at Katara who's sweat dropped.

"I don't want to sound like a burden but I lost and I need my clothes… would you mind finding something for me to wear?" Katara blushed at her exposure. Well at least a little girl found her and not…

"Of course! Follow me!" Lan motioned her hand in the air as Katara stood to follow. Passing what seemed to be endless rows of bushes and trees, Lan lead Katara out of the woods.

"Where are we?" Katara asked.

"We're in my home. A small village called Laogai near Ba Sing Se and of course, Lake Laogai." Lan replied. The water bender nodded her head knowing that Lake Laogai was once the former secret hide out of the Dai Li. She supposed that as time flew by, a village was created.

"Master Katara, wait here while I fetch you some clothes."

Lan ran towards what seem to be her house. Katara decided to sit behind a bush and observe the small area. The atmosphere seemed calm and steady while few people were out buying last minute groceries. Children were playing as their angry mothers warned them to go inside since they were getting dirty. What caught Katara's eyes were two men making their way towards her direction. A wave of panic rushed through her until she saw something green from the distance also approaching.

"Hey! You two! I took all the wood from the depths of that side of the forest! How bout you try somewhere over there!" Lan was truly Katara's life saver. Both men shrugged and walked to where Lan was pointing.

The young girl approached Katara with a similar attire to hers. Green cloth emended with random yellow Earth Kingdom designs. Katara dressed herself with the help of Lan. The clothes fit her perfectly hugging her every curve. It was nothing that exposed skin but still showed off her figure by the tight waist belt attached to it. It reminded her of the Kyoshi's style of clothing but without the armor.

"Thank you Lan."

"No worries Master Katara. Come let's get you settled." Once again Katara followed Lan deeper into the village. Stares and glares from males and females were thrown her way to catch. Katara looked down avoiding eye contact with people.

Lan approached a door and signaled for Katara to enter. Behind her Lan shut the door. The floor was made out of what seem to be old wood and the walls were painted beige with some Earth Kingdom symbols carved in an alternate patter. At entering the small house there was a corridor that leads to five different rooms Three were doors and only two were doorways. What struck Katara was not the voices she was hearing from the nearest doorway but the topic those voices were talking about.

"Oh dear! Did you hear about the Fire Nation?" A woman's voice was heard catching Katara's attention.

"Hmmm?" Said a likely male voice.

"Lady Mai who was to be announced Fire Lady was found dead! In the place! Assassinated!" At this statement Katara's heart dropped. She felt like relived but mentally slapped herself

_What the hell Tara?_

Relieved because Zuko was not marrying but she was quickly filled with grief at the sound of Mai's death. Who would want to kill Mai? Why? None of this made sense!

"Umm, Master Katara?" Lan spoke out of the blue forgetting she was behind her.

"Oh sorry." Katara approached the doorway where the conversation of the unknown voices. Seeing now who was there, a teenaged girl around the age of sixteen stood holding a cup of tea. Her light brown hair was long, pin straight and flowing loosely cascading down her slender back. She had eyes like Lan and a smooth flawless pale completion. Taller than Katara, she would seem to be Lan's older sister. As Katara's eyes averted from the girl, she saw something that made her squeamish. Her stomach dropped five hindered feet down when her eyes widen.

Brown met blue.

_**Jet**_**.**

* * *

"**You have got to be fucking kidding me**?"

Fire Lord Prince Zuko scattered his desk, tossing and turning furniture in his elegant office. Paper, ink, scrolls, handmade books were everywhere. He cupped his face and shook his head.

**_No._**

**No.**

**No.**

**NO!**

A knock in his door was heard.

"Enter" he said angrily knowing who it was.

"Prince Zuko, what happened?" Iroh walked in and almost dropped his tray of tea shocked.

"I can find the document!" Zuko growled.

"Oh wait... do you mean…" Iroh sipped his tea never leaving his nephew's piercing eyes.

"Yes!" Zuko replied.

"Don't worry! I always keep copies of important information such like those in my office." Iroh calmly sated. Zuko thanked Agni for his uncle's tendencies and let out a sigh of relief. Who knew such a piece of paper could be worth a... lot. Yet he lost it. It can be somewhere lost, destroyed, burned, or... in the hands of the wrong person. The golden eyed prince stomach dropped. Just at that moment...

"Tea?" His uncle offered him a cup with a sheepish smile at hearing his nephews belly growl.

"No thank you Uncle. I'll just clean up this mess." Zuko sighed once again.

"Well if you need anything I'll be at my head quarters!" The short man exited the room.

Zuko began picking up the mess all over the room. He would have easily called a servant to help or do the job for him but now was not the time nor was he in the mood. An hour or two passed and the room was spotless. Scrolls were in place and scattered spots of tinted ink were cleaned. Zuko sat on his maroon chair carve with golden Fire Nation symbols and random dragon designs. Signing her sat at begin to drift into his thoughts until...

_Knock, knock._

"Enter" The young prince said with annoyance.

Gold met with gold. Her eyes held no emotion and so did his. Zuko had never really had any type of interaction or ever communicated with the woman as far as "Hello" and "Goodbye". HE eyed her wondering what she was here for. Heck! He even forgot what was her name! Linda made her way towards the young prince and waited to her inner displeasure for him to speak first.

"What is it that brings you to my office?" Zuko had his hands both folded on his lap as he waited for Linda's reply. She extended her index finger towards the air and spoke, but scowled to herself at the fact he didn't address her by her name.

"Fire Lord Price Zuko, I found this in the royal garden while taking an afternoon stroll with other nobles today." The brown haired beauty lied and reached into her robes pulling out the parchment Zuko was looking for. His eyes lit up and stared at the paper in shock for a few seconds but quickly glared at the woman standing before him.

He extended his hand towards her as she placed the document onto his hand. Zuko examined it to see if it had any wrinkles, or... if the seal was torn. Fortunately, nothing was wrong with it. It was perfectly sealed and in appropriate condition as he last seen it.

He looked up and stared at Linda. She flashed a genuine smile at him. Zuko was not taken aback from her gesture but he did have a weird feeling about her in the pit of his...

"I am sorry about Mai's lost." Linda looked down displaying empathy.

All Zuko could do was stare at her. The man didn't know her. She was just a random Fire Nation noble who he would see time to time. Linda was not a factor in his eyes, of no importance. She became frustrated with the silence Zuko was giving her and took action without thinking it through. Before either of them could see it, the Fire Nation noble made the Fire Lord Prince's stomach drop.

**She kissed him.**

* * *

I once again am sorry for not updating but I pinky promise to update as soon as I can.

Zuko: Bullshit. You're irrelevant!

Omg Zuko get back in the story!

Zuko: Sorry director uhh I mean author. It's break time!

*Tries shoving Zuko back into the story

Review tell me what you guys think!

Bye.

-**SweetNightmares**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Past Processions

"_All I ask of you is try to earn my memory.__  
__Make me remember you like you remember me."__  
_

* * *

"Katara wait!" Lan ran after the water bender in full speed trying to keep up with her pace. Confused with why Katara was running away, the honey eyed ten year old convinced her short legs for the chase. Both females were deep in the woods again as earlier but nightfall was soon to reach them. The sun slowly set as Katara came to a pause in front of Lake Laogai. Panting she didn't want to bother turning to face the younger girl behind. Lan, was breathing heavily as her hands rested on her knees. After recovering she made her way next to Katara and looked up at her face.

"What... Why did you take off like that?" Lan asked. Her eyes were filled with confusion as Katara sat down still facing the lake and not Lan.

"..."

Frustrated with Katara's silence, Lan took a seat on the cold ground next to her. The water glistened in a beautiful color reflecting the orange, pink, and purple skies that would soon be a deep blue turning pitch black. Silence filled the air till the village girl spoke.

"You know Master Katara, I would consider you my only friend." Tables turned and this time it was Lan who face the the lake and Katara who faced Lan. Why would she say that? She didn't even know Katara? She just met her and it even hasn't been a day or two...

"Why do you say that?"

"Well..." Lan paused and fixed her attention to Katara's eyes. "I don't have friends. It's not that I'm antisocial or anything but I get teased a lot." The honey eyed girl looked down, staring at her lap, and debating if she should continue with the conversation. Blue eyes soften at her reason. Katara extended her hand and placed it on Lan's back soothing her to continue.

"I don't have any parents and it's just me and my older sister Lei here in the village with her boyfriend, Jet, the guy we saw in the house before you randomly ran off." The girl explained as Katara's eyes widen. Jet was Lan sister's "boyfriend". She cringed at the memory thriving to pop in her head of what he was trying to succeed in but Katara managed to shake it off. The waterbender decided to get into a deeper subject about Lan's parents rather than Jet and her sister.

"May I ask what happened to your parents?" Katara asked softly while folding her hands into her lap. Lan looked up sadly but gave her a small smile.

"Of course. Well I must tell you who my parents are before I tell you the story!" Lan paused after ever outburst. Katara nodded.

"Okay so my mom's name was Leiu. She was a Kyoshi warrior. This explains why my clothing looks like this, and your's too." Katara took a moment to look at the clothing and nodded. A feeling of realization came through her knowing now she was wearing Lan's older sister's clothing... Leading to the assumption that Jet touched... Katara felt disgusted for a moment.

"And my father's name was Kudzu. He was a cousin of the Fire Lord Ozai who ended becoming his general. The Fire Nation army's general."

'This explains why your eyes are almost golden.' Katara thought to herself.

_Like Zuko's!_

She mentally shook her head.

"But the problem occurred when my parents got together. I was sort of love at first sight but the war was in the way. My mom couldn't be with my father. They would see each other secretly since my mom was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors at the moment and my father, the Fire Nation army. Mom got to bare me, I was their last child besides my three other sisters. Two are dead and one is alive... with me." Katara had a look of confusion on her face now.

What did Lan mean about "alive with me?"

"Anyways! The day came when Fire Nation tired to strike and take over Kyoshi Island. Both of my parents were fighting until fate brought them together to fight against one another. My mom couldn't do it, nor my father. They started getting weird looks from warriors and soilders around them." Both Lan and Katara paused trying to picture the scene in their heads as the ten year old began to continue.

_The rain poured down Kyoshi Island on a stormy spring night. Fire burnt trees as it was soon to reach houses. People rushed away from the action as their warriors prepared for such display. Some earth benders decided to stick around and help their island against the attackers. Daggers splattered blood, the earth was trembling lifeless bodies as flames burned people down to ashes. Smoke was everywhere making it difficult to see who was fighting who until two human souls who recognized each other by their scent froze. His nostrils had sent a message to his brain realizing he came in contract with her rich vanilla scent mixed with a spice of jasmine and random dirt as she recognized his scent of ashes molded with salt and cherry wood._

_"Do it!"_

_"Kill her!"_

_"GENERAL STRIKE!"_

_Golden eyes were filled with fear realizing who he was up against. Her wet and brown hair was a mess done by the rough and strong wind captivating his sight. Both hearts sank as they stood still wondering who would give the first blow. The Kyoshi Warrior ignored the shouting from her teammates and remained struck. The battle had stopped._

_Everyone's attention turned to both leaders. The Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and General of The Fire Nation._

_"What the fuck are you waiting for Lieu, fight him!" a Kyoshi girl angrily shouted at her. Lieu hesitated by biting her lip and dashed towards her lover, obligated by the pressure of her comrades._

_Forgive me... Kudzu_

_Before she could attack him, Kudzu defended himself by grabbing Leiu's writs. She struggled to move out of his grip but could not escape. Her mind was telling her to not give into him, to fight back, but her heart said otherwise._

_"I told you to leave and not to be here when this would happen." He said softly into her ear._

_"You lied to me." She spat at him in a low tone only tor him to hear. The fire bender raised an eyebrow but still managed not to drop his guard or hold off of her._

_"What?"_

_"You said this wasn't going to happen. You said you would have taken control of everything!" She retorted with pain and hurt now visible in her eyes that were threatening to drop tears. The rain began pour even harder on them so no one would even notice, right?_

_Kudzu's face softened at her statement. He noticed everyone was now staring. Questions were invading people thoughts just as how the fire benders invade Kyoshi._

_"Why aren't they fighting?"_

_"Who will make the next move,"_

_But most importantly..._

**_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"_**

_Realizing he had to take action, he twisted her violently so her backside faced him as he plunged her face into the dirt. Her dagger dropped causing a small echo. The dark haired man struggled keeping her in place until one of his solders came to the view._

_"Do not alarm General Kudzu. Let it be in my honor to help you finish her off." With a quick movement the solider bended a massive fire ball from his hands. Flames burst everywhere. He charged so fast before anyone could realize that he hit the Kyoshi leader._

_Kudzu's eyes widen at the scene before he could say no. Cheers of joy came from the Fire Nation benders and insulting cursed comments from the Kyoshi warriors were heard. The general knelled and hugged his burning lover in an tight embrace, not caring if her burned down to the ground with her._

_'Forgive me Lieu.'_

_People around them stopped and looked at them in confusion again. Kudzu brought her down with him, just as she did too._

Katara's heart clenched as Lan sobbed in her arms.

"It's not fair master Katara! I never got to enjoy my parents like my sisters did. I was just a baby!"

Katara looked at Lan and wondered...

"Wait! How did your mother handle being pregnant four times without questioning looks of the Kyoshi Islanders knowing who was the father?" Lan sobbed even more.

"She had a pretend boyfriend named Kan. Kan was my mom's best friend and she told him about her secret love with my dad. Kan promised not to tell anyone and cover for my mom saying that she was her boyfriend in order to keep peace in Kyoshi about her pregnancies. Yet Kan looked nothing like my sister or I. He had green eyes and black hair. They got married and but Kan liked men." Both girls giggled but Katara nodded afterword running her fingers through Lan's silky straight hair. The water bender had felt pain of losing a parent, but both? And not even getting time to grow up with them... It broke her heart knowing Lan was teased by the fact.

"You know Lan, I lost my mother to the Fire Nation too, and even though I don't know what it's like to be without both parents, I know it hurts because a parent is a parent." Katara smiled at the girl who nodded and embraced Katara.

"Katara, where are you going after this?"

"Uh I need to head to..." She paused, thinking about her answer until an idea came to mind. "Ba Sing Se!"

"Take me with you! I don't want to be here with my sister and her boyfriend anymore. She's such a.." Lan stopped in mid sentence and pondered in thought hesitating if she was allowed to use the word "bitch" or "whore".

"Lan you've helped me a lot today and opened up to me too. Of course you can come with me." Katara smiled. At least she won't be alone. La knows what is out there waiting to hurt her again.

"REALLY!?" Lan squeaked and stood.

"I'll lead the way! I know shortcuts through these woods!" The girl picked up a thick wooden stick off the ground surprised Katara as she bended flames from her finger tips.

"You're a firebender?"

"Well duh silly. Just me and my older sisters who died are..."

"Oh. Lan why didn't your sisters decided to leave Kyoshi?"

"Because they're all dumb fools and wanted to travel. Since I had no choice, I had to go with them. My two older sisters died defending us from fire benders so all I had left was the whore Lei of a sister." Lan placed a hand over her mouth wondering if the blue eyed lady minded her choice of words. She looked and noticed Katara's mouth was shaped in a small "O". "But any who, come on! Ba Sing Se waits."

Both girls walked through the woods exchanging conversations about interests and life goals. Lan told Katara she wanted to become a Kyoshi Warrior just like her mother, but her guardian and older sister, Lei, didn't want to move to Kyoshi Island, or send her away knowing it would cost some good amount of yuans. Katara liked this girl's ambition and character. Lan was vulnerable yet brave. Mature for a ten year old girl, yet sweet and pure for her age. She smiled as an idea came across her mind.

"Lan, how would you like if I became your guardian?" Katara asked. Lan had stopped walking and looked up a Katara like if she was a mad woman.

"Would this mean you'll be my mom!?" She asked innocently.

"Um, yeah. I'll protect, take care, and guide you through life and help you become a Kyoshi Warrior."

Lan blinked rapidly as her smile grew wide. Before Katara knew it, the little girl jumped and knocked Katara off her feet with a strong embrace.

"You-you'll do that for me?" Lan stuttered.

"Yes. Yes, I would." The blue eyed girl smiled.

"Okay but I'm still going to call you Master Katara cause it sounds like you're my teacher!"

Katara looked up at the dark sky. They weren't far from their destination as she noticed they're less stars out. Probably a mile or two?" She saw Yue's spirit, the moon slowly rising taking over the sky. Katara looked back at Lan's honey orbs that wear daring to turn gold.

A content feeling spread around her heart from this new relationship.

* * *

"Jet?" A tall brown colored haired girl came holding two cups of jasmine tea. She set them both on the table as Jet sat drifting out of his thoughts.

"What is it Lei?" he asked annoyed.

Lei rolled her eyes taking a seat next to the young man. She had bags under her eyes yet still had a beauty women would kill for.

"You've been acting... distant lately?" She eyed him mysteriously. Jet shrugged his shoulders at question and did not orally reply. Lei noticed and decided to change the subject after taking a sip of her tea.

"Who was with that random girl Lan brought in today? She didn't even introduce herself." Lei spoke trying to provoke a conversation or at least a damn reply from Jet. In her attempt, she succeeded.

"She probably remembered thing and left... you know?" He answered tinting malice behind his words. His girlfriend turned to look at him and blinked rapidly not knowing the true meaning behind his choice of words. An odd cramp in the pit of her stomach was distracting her. She didn't feel like speaking to him anymore.

"I'm tired. I'll see you in bed." pecking him on the cheek, Lei stood up and left into their bedroom.

Jet sat there for another few minutes and smirked to himself knowing he will see Katara very, **_very_ **soon.

* * *

His eyes grew wide as each passing second went by. Her scent filled his nostrils with honey and some trace of ginger. She was only on him for about a few seconds till she quickly parted. Embarrassed, Linda mentally smacked herself.

_Stupid_

_Stupid_

_Stupid_

_**STUPID**!_

The young Fire Lord was still shocked and processing what had happened the entire time while Linda leaned into him and stole as kiss from his lips. The sensation was somewhat electric only for a few seconds till she rapidly pulled back. Her golden eyes grew wide as his were already in that form. Linda, being the one who caused had to explain herself before facing Zuko's next move. If he moves.

"I-I I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko. I didn't know what came over me." She spoke trying her best not to stutter. Linda bit her lip waiting for Zuko's reply

"..."

_Speechless_.

Linda averted her gaze mustering all the dignity she had left to speak to him.

"You see Fire Lord. I understand if you do not accept my apology. That was very foul of me to do but if there is anything I can..."

Returning to his sense Zuko interrupted the brown haired beauty.

"No harm done. Please leave." Zuko coughed.  
He realized how awkward this was for her. A random young woman who "accidentally" locked lips with the Fire Nation's leader. He felt sorry? Pity? Ye pity for her. Luckily for her sake, it was just the two of them behind closed doors, not in front of the eyes of plenty to witness such random yet dramatic display.

"..."Linda quickly made her way to the door almost tripping while trying to reach the door knob but paused when Zuko spoke once again.

"Linda wait!" Not only she was surprised but so was he.

How did he remember or know her name?

She smirked before changing her expression into a confused one to play along with her act and turned to face him.

"I..." he didn't know why he called out for her but he had to makeup something quick.

"I, I'll see you later at today's council meeting."

The woman nodded and exited as quickly as possible. Once she was out of his sight, Linda rolled her eyes. That's was a pretty dumb move, but wasn't that her plan all along? Kill Mai and then lure the the Lord into seduction in order to become Fire Lady herself, and then start another war? Yes. Quite the idea indeed.

She had to think and plot out her every move carefully. It was too sudden for such action. She was not scared of the suspicions to arise but of not having a backup plan. Mai's death is a trending topic and I will be until it is solved. She needed someone to blame as soon as possible.

Linda thought of the one person who would have an idea. She needed to see her and make a visit quick, but before she decided to pay a visit to the lunatic fire princess, she decided to stick around near Zuko's quarters to see... better yet hear what he will be up to next.

_'My date with Azula can wait.'_

She snickered and walked off into the darkness.

_Meanwhile..._

Zuko took a piece of parchment and began writing his letter to Aang. He began to decide what to include in the letter; the situations and the happenings of the Fire Nation? Debating within himself he didn't want them to worry about Mai but he knew he had to tell them face to face even if they heard from other sources. The young Fire Lord organized his thoughts and began to write.

_Dear Aang,_

I am happy to hear about your wedding with Toph. I wish you two the best and hope to see you two soon along with the rest of Team Avatar. I do not know if you have heard about what has recently occurred here in the Fire Nation or palace but do not alarm. Investigations are being held. Thus, if you have not heard, Mai was assassinated before our wedding. My suspicions have grown to know that whoever was behind this did not want the wedding to take place and is possibly planning something greater than we know. -

Zuko stopped writing and realized something. Questioning today's ealier incident with Linda on how she "accidentally purposely" kissed him brought a great amount of suspicion. He knew it. It hit him harder than Toph's random "let me show you some love" punches.

_Linda killed Mai?_

Shaking his head he didn't truly know. He had assumptions but no proof to back it up. If it were true, who would even believe him? He decided it was something he would think and consider deeply once he finished with today's tasks. The Fire Lord picked up the ink and parchment continuing his letter letting his suspicions store deep beneath the back of his mind.

_But other than that, I know you and Toph are soon to be on a honeymoon for a few days. And I know my uncle will plan yet another embarrassing and awkward birthday party for me next month. I will hope to see you and Team Avatar then as I take care of matters here in the nation._

_PS: I heard about how Suki and Sokka are with child. It's about damn time!_

_-Zuko_

He chuckled about the last part on his letter to his fellow air bending friend. He had heard the news from his uncle... who heard it from a White Lotus member, who heard it from his cousin, who heard it from a Kyoshi warrior that overheard Suki telling Sokka she was pregnant. Damn by that time, the whole world must have known if the leader of The Fire Nation knew. Rumors spread quickly across seas. Zuko closed his eyes but opened them quickly again to re-read his letter. He noticed how he had mentioned every one. Toph and Aang's new tittle about being newlyweds, Suki and Sokka's soon to be parent-ship, but not Katara. Zuko had no idea how Katara was doing or had ever seen her since Suki and Sokka's wedding which was like... months ago? Yes, months ago.

_He hated wearing his formal robes. They were heavy, annoying and made him feel hot. Well he was hot... but he hated being even more heated up in them. Zuko crossed his arms and gazed at the dark sky filled with stars glowing ever so… hypnotizing. He inhaled the cold air deeply remembering how he and his mother use to gaze at stars for hours until she realized it was way passed his bedtime. A warm feeling had touched his heart at the memories with his mother._

_"Zuko, come inside! Those fancy wedding speeches that the newlywed's loves ones give are about to begin and you're on the list!" The tea loving grey haired man shouted from across the elegant wooden balcony. Zuko rolled his eyes in defeat and made his way inside with his uncle. He was irritated because they were late thanks to Mai and Zuko did not like being tardy, especially to events. Mai was having a hard time deciding if she should wear dark green or dark red dress. Zuko obviously did not care and wanted her to just pick a damn color before they missed the ceremony._

_Luckily, they got there on time. He was actually enjoying himself here at the wedding. It was held on the island of Kyoshi. Sokka had on a dark green and elegant robe adorn with black and gold earth symbols while Suki had a matching and yet more feminine robe as he face was painted Kyoshi warrior style. The tradition of the Kyoshi Island was similar to the Earth Kingdom matrimony but very different. Zuko had never seen anything like it. Instead of the man offering his woman a betrothal necklace like the Water Tribe, ring like the Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom, the wife was the one who would offer a gift to her husband. At first, he thought it was weird but traditions are traditions. Suki had given Sokka her Kyoshi fan. When warriors of the island would marry, it is said they must give up their fan to their husband for he will protect her like she protected her home._

_Sokka didn't mind the customs. He didn't feel like carving a necklace for her since he felt that lacked artistic skills, yet his father, Hadoka, did not like or want his son to marry in her tradition. He had no choice though. His son was a man of his own actions now. The Water Tribe Chief glanced at his daughter hoping she would not make the same decision as Sokka and marry in Water Tribe traditions._

_Zuko looked across the room not in the whole damn village was there and even tourist. He hoped his wedding with Mai would be private only with his close friends and loved ones. He stopped scanning the room until he noticed Katara. She didn't have blue on or green bit white. A long sleeved white dress that touched the floor elegantly made of sooth silk. Her shoulders were exposed along with her neckline showing of her soft and wonderful ski-_

_"ph Zuko, stop daydreaming about a certain someone. It is your turn to speak the wedding honor speech." Uncle Iroh had cut off his drooling over the waterbender... Err wait, not that he was drooling?_

_Iroh smirked, knowing his nephew was staring at Katara and watch him make his way to the podium._

_He awkwardly stood there till all eyes were on him and spoke._

_"Right now, as I am on this podium, I am not Fire Lord. I am not the boy who chased around the Avatar, or the guy who went against my father. Right now I am Zuko here in the celebration of my two comrades and friends, Sokka and Suki. Though, it took time for you to accept me during the heart of the war. It also took time to accept myself. I am thankful for everything you two have done and will forever be grateful. I wish you two the happiness and prosperity you two deserve for helping me, Aang, Toph and everyone else."_

_He finished as he heard the silence break with tremendous amounts of claps from the audience. They cheered and whistled. He had satisfaction on his face till his eyes casted on Katara again. She looks content but disappointed. He quickly realized he forgot to mention her._

_A feeling for disgust came thought his veins and into the valves of his rapid heartbeat. Zuko rushed outside to get some fresh air, wondering if he should talk to her or forget about it. Too lost in his thoughts, he did not notice the blue eyed girl who had found him staring into the night sky._

_"Hey Zuko what's wrong?" he voice cracked his barrier._

_Shouldn't he be asking her?_

_"Oh, hi Katara. I'm just thinking that's all." replied quickly not turning to face her. Katara frowned. She made her way next to him as he counties to stare at the beautiful sky once again. She placed her small hand on his shoulder and stared at the sky along with him. A warm feeling began to develop in the pit of his stomach as he tensed at her touched. Neither of them spoke until he would decide to take action._

_"I'm sorry I didn't mention you in my speech. I saw the look onto your face..." his eyes gazed upon her face. His heart rate went up as he noticed how beautiful she looked while the moon reflected her face. Thank angi it was dark, he was blushing and he didn't want her to notice that._

_She turned to look at him and noticed his stained cheeks._

_"Why are red?Are you blushing… or is it-?" she asked curiously. Zuko blushed even harder. Luckly he came up with something quick._

_"I ate fire flakes and they irritate my skin sometimes." he lied._

_"But I thought you hated fireflakes."_

_"Now you know why." he said. The Atmosphere had gotten awkward as the topic of the conversation had gotten tossed put the window until Katara recovered it._

_"Zuko, I don't mind if you had forgotten. People made mistakes and you were probably nervous up there." she smiled at him._

_"Ha! I am never nervous." he spat playfully._

_"Prove it." Katara challenged him._

_"How?" he questioned her. A devilish smile crept upon her lips as she leaned in closer to his face. Zuko raise his good eyebrow and questioned her next action._

_"Kiss me." Katara's eyes widen instantly after she realized what she said. She mentally killed herself. He was an engaged man! Zuko stated at her with no expression. She wanted to run as fast as she can. Embarrassed, she made her way to the door until Zuko snatched her wrist. She turned to look at his golden eyes still holding no emotion. She noticed the color of his eyes darken into a copper shade. Before she knew it, his lips crashed into hers. Butterflies soared in her stomach daring to escape. He wanted to prove to her he was not nervous about anything and he proved her right._

_Zuko opened his eyes and left the memory. He forgotten he had shared a kiss with Katara. She was too shock to kiss him back. After their moment of intimacy, Zuko realized what he had done and apologized to Katara who was still to dumbfounded to speak. The atmosphere between the two after that was extremely awkward and uncomfortable as the celebration continued. She stole glades from him but quickly looked away when he looked at her way. He did the same. They were playing "I caught you looking at me while I was looking. At you looking at me" game the whole entire night. At his depart. He did not see Katara and probably wouldn't in a while._

Only the spirits knew what was truly in store for them.

Zuko realized it was time for the meeting. To begin, he really was not in the mood, as always.

* * *

Previous chapters have been edited.

Hope you enjoyed this. There will be more to come soon.

I'm planning to have Katara and the Gaang visit Zuko soon. Or Zuko visit the Katara and Gaang soon…?

HELP ME DECIED! O_O

Some, but not most of you probably noticed that I changed my name to "SweetNightmares"

"Ants. " bored me. :/

And for all of you Zusuki (ZukoxSuki) fans out there, check out my new story, _Take Cover, Take Care_

That's all for right now folks.

-**SweetNightmares**


End file.
